


Five Times Sam Really Wished He Had His Camera Phone With Him

by gwyneth rhys (gwyneth)



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: 5 Things, Camera Phone, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-29
Updated: 2006-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyneth/pseuds/gwyneth%20rhys





	Five Times Sam Really Wished He Had His Camera Phone With Him

5 times Sam Tyler really really wished he had his cameraphone with him for sdwolfpup

1\. The Man U match featuring the most beautiful goal he ever saw. He remembered it from childhood, but this time, he could have taken a bloody picture to prove it was every bit as glorious as he'd remembered.

2\. When he saw his mum again, and she smiled at him. In his pictures, she always looked so sad.

3\. When he climbed a hill outside town and could see for miles around, where there was only motorway in his own time.

4\. When Gene got so pissed he took off all his clothes and ran through the streets singing "Get Off of My Cloud," then did a bump and grind back at pub.

5\. Annie's birthday, which they celebrated without anyone making a saucy remark or givng her a grope.


End file.
